When Everything Changes
by whistlingawaythedark
Summary: When Joseph takes a bullet for Clarisse, everything changes. Set before the movies.
1. Chapter 1

**When Everything Changes**

**A/N: This fanfic is set before the movies but may eventually extend into them. I am rating it "T" for the time being, but the rating may change to "M" later on. Please leave a review, I am open to all suggestions and feedback. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The day began ordinarily enough. Queen Clarisse awoke early as usual and turned over to face her husband, King Rupert, before remembering that he was in Spain and wouldn't be back until later that morning. Stretching, she got up to pull open the curtains at her window. Outside the sky was still dark and she could barely make out the courtyard below. She opened the window a little—it was starting to get warm after all—and breathed in the fresh, morning air. Inevitably her thoughts drifted to the day ahead of her. She sighed heavily. She didn't want to think about it, but there was no way to avoid what was to come.

Today she and Rupert would be announcing her pregnancy to the people of Genovia. After four long and incredibly stressful years of trying they had finally managed to conceive a child. She knew she should feel ecstatic. After all, her entire life had been lived for this moment. But all she felt, as she stood staring down at the darkened courtyard below, was an overwhelming emptiness.

Sure, she wanted to have a child. She had dreamed of having a family her whole life. But this dream had been always been tainted with the knowledge that her family would be shaped and molded for the purposes of her country. Her children would be born and bred as rulers and they would always have the shadow of their futures hanging over them. It saddened her to think that the three-month old fetus that was growing inside of her already had a predetermined future filled with rules, limitations, and responsibilities. This child would never enjoy the simple pleasures of childhood, would be forbidden to partake in the drama and spontaneity of adolescence, and would be forced to renounce any passion that was not in line with the duties of a Genovian royal.

She knew well the pain that came from having a predetermined future because that pain was her own. As much as she loved her country, she had always felt a twinge of regret for all the things she had missed out on because of her marriage to the King. Before she was even able to walk and talk, her entire future had been laid out before her and she never had the opportunity to consider other paths she could take. Sometimes she found herself fantasizing about living another life. One in which she was free to travel, fall in love, and have children who were not predestined to rule a country. However, the moment this fantasy entered her mind the guilt would set in and she would chastise herself for being so ungrateful. After all, Rupert was very good to her.

Despite all her regrets, she knew that the match between her and the King had turned out more splendidly than anyone could have hoped. Their working relationship was nothing short of perfect and she did love him. Not in the deep, romantic, lustful way that she had read and dreamed about; she had long since given up on developing that sort of love for him. No, this love was more of a fondness, a profound caring and respect for who he was and the sacrifices he made for his country. Even if she could never love him in the romantic sense, she definitely felt grateful to have him and glad to be by his side.

As she reflected on all of this, she watched the shapes in the courtyard below became more defined in first light of the morning. Sighing, she turned around to check the time. It was 7:00am and the castle was stirring. She walked over to her phone to call her personal assistant; it was time to get ready for the day.

* * *

Joseph, a security guard at the palace, awoke with a sense of foreboding that he couldn't quite place. Something seemed off to him and he moved throughout his morning routine uneasily. He knew today was a big day. The Queen was making a speech to announce her pregnancy to the people of Genovia. Because the head of security was away that week attending to family matters, Joseph was temporarily standing in for him. This meant that Joseph would be responsible for ensuring the King and Queen's safety during their public appearance. He had already created a detailed security plan, which involved undercover security guards placed strategically within the crowd to watch for signs of danger. In addition to this, he and several other guards would be onstage with the King and Queen, surveying the crowd closely and being at the ready to provide protection if it was necessary. He was taking no chances.

In an attempt to ease his anxiety, he went to his office and quickly thumbed through the security plans yet again, trying to see any place where he could tighten them up. But there was nothing. He had considered every angle and the only option available was to call off the announcement and arrange for another time or place. Unfortunately, he had already made the suggestion a week earlier that they should make the announcement to the press, in the privacy of the castle. The Queen had seemed amenable to the idea but the King absolutely refused to even consider it. He had insisted that for centuries, the conception of royal children had been announced in the public square and that they must continue with this tradition. Joseph had reluctantly agreed and set to work on the security plans that were now laid out before him. He sighed. Even if he suggested that they simply move the date of the announcement, he knew it would be no good. King Rupert traveled so often now that there would likely not be another chance for some time. No, it would have to be today. He would just have to watch them extra carefully, that was all.

* * *

Clarisse's morning was busier and more stressful than she anticipated. Everyone around her seemed to be running behind and it was with great difficulty that she managed to be ready on time. She could feel her nerves threatening to overtake her already and this wasn't helped by the fact that Rupert's plane had been delayed and he hadn't arrived home yet. Apparently he was going to meet her in the town square, but she still worried he wouldn't make it on time. She didn't think she could do this alone.

Taking deep breathes to calm herself, Clarisse stepped outside her suite where her security escort, Joseph, was waiting to take her down to her limousine.

"Your Majesty." Joseph bowed to her graciously.

"Joseph" she answered, meeting his eyes briefly before turning away.

"You're nervous."

It was a statement, not a comment. Joseph always seemed to be able to read her emotions, even when she worked so hard to hide them. For this, she was grateful. It was a relief to have someone who could see the person she hid from the rest of the world. Even her husband wasn't often privy to that side of her.

"I just want this over with" she answered him, adjusting her shawl.

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of warmth that seemed to permeate from the place where his fingers rested. Normally such an action would be inappropriate from a security guard to the Queen, but with Joseph it was different. Over the years she had developed a close bond with him and this friendship allowed for small touches, although these usually only occurred when the two were alone.

As his hand squeezed her shoulder reassuringly she recalled the first time he had touched her. It had been last winter, a little over a year ago, on a night when Rupert was supposed to be flying back from a trip to America. The weather had been dreadful. A lightening storm had filled the sky and driven terror into her heart as she waited for her husband's return. The plane had taken off before the storm had hit and she was up the entire night, convinced that Rupert would never make it back alive. She had been in the sitting room of her suite, standing by the window, when she had suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She had started at the touch but when she turned and found Joseph behind her, so close that she could smell his aftershave, she had relaxed instantly. Grateful for his presence, she had turned back to the window, leaning slightly into him and allowing his solidness to keep her grounded. He had stood there with her, for what seemed like forever, staring out the window and waiting for news of her husband. He said nothing, but he hadn't needed to; just his presence was enough to get her through the unbearable. When news of the King's safe arrival finally came through Joseph's earpiece, he had let go of her shoulder and taken his leave. Though she was relieved that her husband was safe, for hours afterwards her shoulder had ached in the place where Joseph's fingers had rested.

She noticed the ache but she did not dwell on it or take the time to understand what missing his touch might mean to her. She continued on as if it hadn't happened and nothing had changed between them that night. Secretly though, she longed for the moment when she would feel the comfort of his touch again.

"It will be over with soon" he offered quietly, bringing her out of her thoughts and memories.

His hand dropped from her shoulder, and again, like so many months before, her body ached for what it was now lacking. But as she had before, she ignored the ache and did not attempt to discover its meaning. Instead, she turned to Joseph, smiled, and said, "Let's go, we have kept the people of Genovia waiting for this announcement long enough."

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to all my readers and reviewers, please keep the reviews coming! Here is the next installment. **

* * *

As the speech ended, the Queen and King stepped down from the podium. The crowd continued to cheer as the royal couple waved to them while making their way towards the staircase that would lead them off the stage.

Joseph breathed a sigh of relief, eternally grateful that this was almost over and that it had went so smoothly. He followed behind the Queen, scanning the crowd one last time, out of habit. It was then that he saw it. There was a man standing in the front of the crowd wearing a look of such intense hatred that it stood out in sharp contrast to the the cheering, smiling crowd. Joseph felt a chill pass through his body. That was the look of a killer.

Barely registering his body's panic response, Joseph instinctively reached for his gun, but he knew, even as he withdrew it from its holster, that he was too late. The man had already withdrawn his own weapon and was releasing the trigger.

At the exact moment that the shot went off, Joseph threw himself in front of the Queen. She was knocked to the ground behind him as the shot's echo was heard throughout the square.

Chaos broke out instantly. People in the crowd screamed and began to run as more shots rang out. Joseph lay on the ground, yelling in agony. His chest seared with such intense pain that he couldn't move. He tried desperately to sit up, terrified for the Queen. But the excruciating pain in his chest disoriented him and it was all he could do just to call out for her. Forgetting his place, he spoke her name.

"Clarisse…" His voice was strained, as he fought to stay conscious. The pain was overwhelming and the images around him were beginning to blur. He could feel the blood pouring from his chest and soaking his shirt and jacket. He tried again to push himself in a sitting position, but his arms failed him. Though the sound seemed distant and muted, he thought he heard someone screaming his name. He fought to keep his eyes open but he could hold on no longer. The sounds faded and he let himself fall into oblivion.

* * *

Clarisse hit the ground hard. She could hear the screaming in the crowd and she was momentarily disoriented by the chaos. She began to stand up, but before she could move, arms grabbed her from behind and began pulling her away from the stage. It was then that she saw Joseph lying on the ground before her, blood pooling from his chest.

He was yelling in agony and she fought to get to him but the arms behind her held her fast. In that moment, she couldn't process anything but his bloodied body lying on the ground before her. The screaming crowd and the rest of her security team yelling behind her faded into the background. She couldn't loose Joseph. She couldn't. He was her anchor. Her everything. He was what kept her grounded, what kept her going when she felt as if she couldn't continue a minute longer. He was only the person who saw her, who knew her for who she really was.

"Joseph!" She screamed, as she continued to fight the security guard holding her.

Joseph's yelling had ceased and she could see from his face than he was struggling to maintain consciousness. She heard a faint moan escape his lips. She couldn't be sure, but she almost thought he had whispered her name. She watched as he tried and failed to lift himself up with his arms. The last thing she saw as she was finally dragged from the stage was his eyes closing and his body going limp. No, no this couldn't be happening.

"No, please… Let me go! Please…" She continued to scream as she was pushed into the limousine.

The minute she was safely inside the door slammed and a guard blocked her way. She collapsed into sobs and her husband, who had been waiting for her, pulled her into his arms, rocking her as the engine started and they began to make their way back to the palace. She tried to take solace from the fact that Rupert was there with her, that he was safe, but she couldn't shake the terrible image of Joseph's mangled body. He had saved her life. It didn't matter that he had done it because it was his duty. Even in duty there is always a choice. And he had chosen to give up his life in order to protect hers. She would never forgive herself if he died.

* * *

That day was one of the worst that Clarisse ever had to endure. By the time they reached the castle, she had stopped crying and a numbness had settled over her, shielding her from the intense and unbearable grief that had previously overwhelmed her. Rupert had taken her up to their suite and ran her a hot bath, helping her into it and bathing her himself. He did not speak throughout this entire process, except to remind her that his personal assistant would let them know once there was more information on Joseph's status.

Clarisse knew she should be thanking her husband. He was taking such care with her when he was probably traumatized and emotionally overwhelmed himself. But she did not have it in her. The shooting replayed in her mind over and over again. She was so consumed by the horrific images that she barely noticed her husband's presence. After bathing her, he helped her out of the tub and into a robe. He was just settling her into bed when there was a quiet knock on the door. Clarisse was immediately drawn out of her head and into the present moment as Rupert walked over to the door to answer it. He stepped out of the room to speak with the visitor and Clarisse waited for his return anxiously.

It seemed like a lifetime before he came back. He walked over to the bed and sat down, taking her hand in his own.

"Joseph is in surgery. They think he is going to be okay but they will know more soon. He was lucky. The bullet hit him in the chest, below his heart. If it had hit his heart directly, he would have probably died instantly."

Clarisse nodded, trying to let this news quell the panic rising in her chest. She wanted to feel relief but she knew it wouldn't come until she was certain that he would recover fully.

After giving her a moment to take this in, Rupert continued.

"The man who shot him was taken down almost immediately after it happened. Unfortunately, two other civilians were wounded in the process. They are both being tended to at the hospital and should survive. Our security team is starting an investigation to determine who the shooter was and why he was firing at the royal family."

Clarisse nodded again and closed her eyes, attempting to suppress the guilt that threatened to overwhelm her. Civilians had been injured? That was terrible. Why didn't the security team have enough sense to hold fire in such a large crowd? Not even the safety of the royal family was important enough to endanger innocent lives.

She felt Rupert's hand on her chin, lifting it up so that their eyes met.

"I know what you're thinking Clarisse, and it will do no good to feel guilty about it. Once we have recovered we will apologize to the civilians who were injured and provide them with generous compensation. It will be okay."

Although this did not ease her anxiety, she did not try to contradict him. She knew he was only trying to help and that he was also tired and overwhelmed.

"Will you hold me?" She asked him.

He nodded and settled down into the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back to his chest. She tried to focus on her breathing and leave the day's horrors behind her. But despite both the comfort he was providing and her overwhelming exhaustion, she could not rest. After about 30 minutes she could tell from his heavy breathing that sleep had overtaken him. She felt a sudden, unbearable loneliness as she realized this. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks and she found herself longing for Joseph's touch, which always seemed to offer her so much more than that of her husband's. Joseph's touch... she sat up suddenly as the realization hit her. Rupert stirred in his sleep, but he did not wake. Guilt and despair washed over her as the truth that she had hidden from herself for so long formed itself clearly in her mind. Joseph was more to her than an employee. He was more to her than a friend. He was the only man she had ever fallen in love with and this was the reason she couldn't bear to loose him.

**TBC…**


End file.
